


Teambuilding

by Kalloway



Category: Rockin' Pretty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Starlight attempt to take a night off, but that lasts maybe five minutes.
Collections: 2014 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Teambuilding

**Author's Note:**

> "using the localized 'US' setting/names for the game. for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 2 - doubt"

"So we're not going to practice tonight?" Mai questioned as she stepped into Kara's living room.

Kara shook her head. "Nope. Reena calls it 'teambuilding', but I call it a sleepover."

Mio smiled from behind Kara. "It's good to take a night off now and then," she added.

Mai nodded back but she doubted that she could spent the entire night with the rest of Starlight without coming back around to the band and their need for a couple of new songs.

"Well, let's get your backpack upstairs--" Kara started when the doorbell rang again. "Oh, that has to be Reena."

Mio grabbed the door and opened it.

"I brought scary movies and nail polish," Reena announced.

Mai shook her head. "I'm not good with scary stuff," she admitted.

"I'll keep you safe, Mai-mai," Reena replied with a little grin as Mio herded her and then closed the door.

"We've got time to decide," Kara added. "I was thinking video games and pizza."

"And makeovers," Mio added. "Maybe-- maybe we can figure out a matching look for our next show?" It was a quick soft comment and Mai could tell that Mio wasn't sure she should be saying it if they weren't supposed to be doing band stuff that evening.

"Allowable," Kara decided. "Let's get all the bags upstairs and we can decide what kind of pizza to order?"

"Anchovies?" Reena suggested as she shuffled toward the stairs. Mai hadn't noticed, but she didn't just have one bag - she had three. Just how many movies and how much makeup had she brought along?

"Not anchovies." Mio shook her head firmly. "And not the one with all the meat."

"We can order more than one? Or each do our own little one?" Mai tried. They had a bit of money in the band reserve, she knew. Even if this wasn't official Starlight business.

"I should see if Ken wants anything," Kara said as she got to the landing. Mai nodded and then paused when she heard soft acoustic guitar coming from behind a closed door.

"Is that...?" she questioned. Kara nodded and then sighed. She knew what Mai knew - they were doomed. There was no way for them to make it through a night together without working on songs or lyrics or anything else.

"Let's see what he's working on," Kara said before knocking. "Maybe we can help."


End file.
